criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Turn for the Worse/Transcript
Isaac Bontemps: Grim Chapel is living up to its name, . A series of bizarre murders and a frightening sanatorium are enough to make my blood run cold! Isaac: Fortunately, you've solved the mystery that brought us here, arresting the fabled "Devil" who helped Larry Rochester commit foul murder! Isaac: Ultimately, the "Devil" was merely a local innkeeper trying to profit from people's crimes! Isaac: Once arrested, Mr Oland implied the Rochester family are up to other nefarious deeds in Grim Chapel... which means our work here isn't over! Isaac: However, I dare say we've earned some rest and recreation, ! And what better place to go than the Wonderland Carnival? The traveling circus recently moved here from Sinner's End! Isaac: I'm delighted you agree! Lets go to the circus! At the carnival... Isaac: The atmosphere of this carnival isn't quite what I'd expected, . Isaac: But judge not a book by its cover! I've just seen an advertisement for a knife throwing act. Perhaps we should see that? Isaac: The show is due to begin shortly, but let's take a peak inside the Big Top before everything starts! Chapter 1 Investigate Circus Tent. Isaac Bontemps: Good heavens, ! That poor woman is dead! Isaac: And... I recognize the victim from those posters I saw! This is Lynn Hart, the Carnival's star knife-thrower! Isaac: Just look at her body, it appears Miss Hart was killed by her very own blades. Merriment will have to wait, . We have a murder to solve! Isaac: And that necklace you've found is a good start. Whoever dropped it may be the lead we're looking for. Let's decode that text to discover who it belongs to. Isaac: That locked box might be concealing more clues. Let's open it up to see what's inside. Isaac: So much for rest and relaxation, . There's work to be done! Examine Gold Pendant. Isaac: This necklace appears to belong to a certain "H. Woodford." Isaac: Wasn't a certain Hope Woodford a suspect in that murder of a supposed witch, ? Isaac: Well, it appears Miss Woodford was present on another crime scene. We must question her, post-haste! Ask Hope Woodford what she knows about the murder. Hope: Thank goodness, <Rank> ! You found my necklace! All I seem to do lately is lose things! Isaac: Think nothing of it, Miss Woodford. Pray tell, what are you doing at the Wonderland Carnival? Hope: Searching for my sister Faith, of course! Hope: Since we last met, , I've discovered that my sister was confined to Gryphon Sanctuary the past few years! Isaac: Your sister is in the asylum? How unfortunate. We were just there and- Hope: It wouldn't have mattered. She's recently escaped! And her trail led me to Wonderland Carnival! Isaac (holding a picture of the victim): We wish you the best in finding her. During your search, did you happen to encounter this woman? Hope: Why, yes. I saw her getting ready when I looked for my sister backstage. But I'm afraid we didn't talk. Hope: Now, if you'll excuse me, , I need to keep searching. I simply must find Faith! Isaac: And we must continue searching for Miss Hart's killer, . If she was preparing herself backstage, I suggest we proceed there at once! Investigate Dressing Room. Isaac: Look at these marvelous costumes! What a rare opportunity to witness the goings-on of the circus! Isaac: Of course, . I must focus on the task at hand. Isaac: Speaking of costumes, there are plenty inside that chest you've found. Perhaps there's something in there that belonged to the victim? If so, we might learn more about Lynn Hart. Isaac: My word! That photo strip was taken in an automated photo booth! One simply sits in the booth and the pictures are developed instantly! I remember seeing the machines at the World Exhibition! Isaac: Sharp eye, . These pictures feature the victim's visage, together with another young fellow. Isaac: Let's examine these photographs more closely to identify the gentleman in question! Examine Costume Chest. Isaac: A rope, ? What's that doing buried in this costume chest? Isaac: You're right, ! The blue and white pattern of this rope is identical to the cord used to tie up the victim. Which means this may have been hidden here by Lynn Hart's killer! Isaac: If this rope was handled by the dastardly culprit, Viola must examine it at once! Analyze Colored Rope. Isaac: Viola, have you anything to tell us about that rope found? Viola: I have! As expected, this rope is a piece of the cord used to restrain the victim... the colors and the cut mark match a piece I obtained from Richard. There's no doubt the killer handled this rope. Isaac: Good show, Viola! Surely the assailant left behind some fingerprints? Viola: Fingerprints on a rope? That's not how this works, Isaac. Viola: However, I did detect minute traces of caffeine citrate and acetylsalicylic acid on the rope, a combination used in the treatment of headaches! Which means your killer suffers from them! Isaac: Headaches will be the least of the killer's worries, with you on their trail, ! Examine Unknown Person. Isaac: My word, . That fellow posing with the victim isn't a fellow at all... she's a bearded lady! Isaac: According to the carnival's records, the woman's called Mysteria. A fitting name if ever there was one! Isaac: Judging by those photographs, Mysteria and Miss Hart appear quite friendly. In which case, we must speak with the bearded lady at once! Question Mysteria about her friendship with the victim. Isaac (sweating): Pardon me, sir... I mean madam... I mean- Mysteria: You may call me Mysteria, and I assure you, I'm a madam. Isaac: Of course. My apologies. is from the Flying Squad. We're investigating the murder of Lynn Hart. Mysteria: Dear God, no! Lynn has been killed? Who would do such a thing? Mysteria (crying): Lynn was my only friend at Wonderland. What am I going to do now? Isaac: Your only friend? Mysteria: I'm obviously... different, from everybody else. But Lynn saw through the beard and the mustache; she saw me for who I truly am. Mysteria (crying): But now she's dead, and I haven't a friend in the world! Isaac: You have our sympathies, madam. Examine Circus Box. Isaac: My word, there's a firearm inside that wooden box, ! Isaac (holding the gun): Curious, what would a gun be doing in a circus tent? I wonder- POP! Isaac: Oh! The gun has fired of its own accord! Isaac: Of course, ! This is one of those novelty pistols! And according to the flag, this one belongs to a certain Twinkles the Clown. Isaac: Let's find Wonderland's resident funnyman and see if Twinkles knows anything about the victim! Ask whether Twinkles the Clown knew the victim. Twinkles (holding a rubber chicken): Welcome to Wonderland Carnival! Would you like to see me juggle? I have my rubber chickens right here! Isaac: Well... no, thank you. Twinkles, I presume? Twinkles: That's me, Twinkles the Clown! Come now, everyone loves juggling! This IS a carnival! Isaac: Unfortunately, Mr... Twinkles, is investigating the murder of Lynn Hart and- Twinkles: What?! Lynn is dead? Isaac: I'm afraid so. Did you know Miss Hart well? Twinkles: Yes, we were colleagues, friends really. I admired Lynn's talent with a knife. Twinkles: But I warned her about throwing sharp things around, that she'd get cut one day. Stick to juggling rubber chickens, like me! Autopsy Victim's Body. Dick (holding a throwing knife): Ready, aim- Isaac: Heavens, Richard! What are you doing with that knife?! Dick: Throwing practice, ! I had to test those knives myself to see exactly how the killer stabbed your victim! Dick: One puzzling thing to note. While the knife that was in your victim's stomach is undoubtedly the murder weapon... Dick: ... the two others were clearly plunged into her body post-mortem. Dick: Which leads me to believe the body was tied to the target in some gruesome display after the murder took place. Dick: The good news is your killer left traces of an oily substance on the knife's handle, laced with salt and particles of dry corn kernels. In layman's terms... popcorn! Dick: Marvelous work! , our popcorn-eating killer will be strictly on bread and water once you have them behind bars! On the fairgrounds... Isaac: We came to Wonderland Carnival for a well-earned break, . But we've quickly found ourselves thrown into a murder investigation! Isaac: Lynn Hart, the circus' resident knife-thrower, was killed with her own blade, gruesomely tied to her aptly-named "Wheel of Death!" Isaac: The victim's colleagues appear to have been fond of her. Twinkles the Clown had misgivings about the dangers of Miss Hart's profession... Isaac: ... While Mysteria, Wonderland's bearded lady, was a close friend and confidant of the victim. Isaac: Then there's Hope Woodford, who seems now more resolute than ever on finding her lost sister. Isaac: Tarnation, ! Why must we- ROAR! Isaac: , what the devil was that noise?! Chapter 2 Isaac Bontemps: We came to Wonderland Carnival for a well-earned break, . Instead, we've discovered Lynn Hart, the circus' knife-thrower, murdered with her own blades! Isaac: So far, a motive for the crime has eluded us! If anything, the victim's fellow performers appear to have been fond of her. Isaac: Tarnation, ! Why- ROAR! Isaac: What the devil was that, ?! Oslan the Lion: ROOOOAAR! Isaac (sweating): Good heavens! Nice... nice lion! Perhaps I have a treat somewhere... Isaac (holding a hotdog): Look here, boy! Mmm, a hotdog! Oslan the Lion: Rrrrr... (Oslan nuzzles Isaac.) Isaac: Oh! I think this fellow rather likes me, ! Isaac: Yes, good boy! Now, please go back to your cage, my furry fellow! (Oslan the Lion leaves.) Isaac (sweating): Phew! Alright, , onward and upward! What say we search these fairgrounds for more clues! Investigate Fairgrounds. Isaac: This poster is promoting the victim's knife-throwing act, . Isaac: Unfortunately, much of the detail has faded because of this rain. I shall fetch your dusting kit! Isaac: Shrewd thinking, ! We know the killer eats popcorn, perhaps they also have a sweet tooth and purchased something from this candy tray! Isaac: And I agree, that locked safe is unusually large. I'm curious about what might be inside. Let's open it and find out! Examine Faded Poster. Isaac: It appears Miss Hart's knife-throwing act included an assistant, ... a certain Delores Bower. Isaac: This makes sense. After all, some brave soul needed to be strapped to the "Wheel of Death" while the victim flung her knives. Isaac: Not to jump to conclusions, . But someone so closely connected to Miss Hart's performances is highly suspect. Let's ask Delores Bower some questions! Ask Delores Bower about working with the victim. Isaac (presenting his bade): Pardon me, Miss Bower. is investigating the murder of your partner. Delores: Yes, such a tragedy! How will we ever put on a show without her?! Isaac: Put on a show? You don't seem to realize the gravity of the situation. Miss Hart was stabbed multiple times, which makes you, her assistant, our principal suspect! Delores: Me, kill Lynn? Preposterous! Why would I murder Wonderland's star attraction? It's hard enough enticing visitors as it is! Delores: I'd have to be an imbecile to murder her... let alone doing it with knives! Delores: Now, if we're through, I've got a show to salvage. You wouldn't care to take a spin on the "Wheel of Death", ? Examine Candy Tray. Isaac: That candy tray had a medicine tin buried in it. And there's a blood stain inside, ! Isaac: You're right, this is caffeine citrate, the medicine our killer uses to prevent headaches! If this tin belongs to the culprit, Viola must examine its contents! Analyze Medicine Box. Viola: Who would've thought a small medicine tin could be such a rich source of valuable information, ! Isaac: I take it you've discovered something noteworthy, Viola? Viola: I have indeed. To begin with, the blood is a match for the victim's type, so you can be certain this tin was left behind by her killer. Viola: Now, we know the culprit uses caffeine citrate to treat headaches, but this tin reveals another valuable clue. Viola: Upon close examination, I discovered minute traces of sulfur, charcoal and potassium nitrate... a mild form of gunpowder! Isaac: Gunpowder? How strange, given the victim was stabbed, not shot. Viola: I though that too. But I've found the powder comes from the replica rifles at the carnival's shooting gallery! The killer must be an enthusiast of the sideshow attraction! Isaac: Well, , this shoots down any plans our killer might've had of escaping; their penchant for shooting galleries will give them away! Isaac: We're hot on the killer's trail now, . Let's return to the scene of the crime! Investigate Circus Ring. Isaac: Look, ! A flyer for the Tunnel of Love! I quite fancy the idea of gently drifting through the dark with Marla, hand in hand. Isaac: My apologies, . That was most unprofessional. There appears to be a message written by the victim: "You hold the keys to my Hart!" Isaac: So our victim was enamored with someone! But with whom? Perhaps the black hair on that flyer will provide an answer! Isaac: And this appears to be a torn photograph. I know you'll make quick work putting that together, ! Examine Torn Photo. Isaac: Why, the woman in this photograph is not Hope Woodford, however, she bears a striking resemblance. Isaac: Hope showed you that torn picture before, ? So this is her missing sister, Faith. But why tear up this photo again? Has Hope abandoned her search? Isaac: I agree, . Let's speak to Hope Woodford again! Ask Hope Woodford about her sister's torn photo. Isaac: We were under the impression your search for your sister was of the utmost importance, Miss Woodford. But we found Faith's photograph, torn. Hope: I'd never rip up that picture! It was that deceitful hag who did it, Lynn Hart! Isaac: I beg your pardon? You claimed you'd never spoken to the victim! Hope: I showed this picture to everyone at the carnival. I even played at the shooting gallery so I could talk to the sideshow vendors. Hope: When Miss Hart saw the photograph, I saw recognition in her eyes. She knew Faith! Hope: But she claimed she knew nothing, ripping up my picture. So we argued and I threw my popcorn in her face! Isaac: Ah! Perhaps this quarrel of yours got out of hand? Hope: I'm not the criminal here! I was just tired of everyone lying to me! First my parents, then Lynn! I just want to find my sister! Examine Heart Flyer. Isaac: Look sharp, ! Let's get this hair sample you've collected off that flyer to Viola at once! Analyze Hair. Isaac: Have you discovered anything of note from that sample of hair left on our victim's declaration of love, Viola? Viola: More than you would expect, Isaac. On the surface, it's quite straightforward, as the sample is obviously facial hair. But- Isaac: Ah! So we can safely conclude our victim addressed this message to a man! Viola: Not so fast! The facial hairs were dusted with minute particles of makeup, or more specifically, lipstick. Isaac: So, you're saying the breaded gentleman in question wore lipstick?! Isaac: Of course! , you're right! Mysteria, the carnival's bearded lady, matches this unconventional profile! Isaac: Mysteria indicated she and the victim were friends, but never alluded to romantic involvement. However, this message seems to suggest otherwise. Isaac: We must find Mysteria and discuss the true nature of her relationship with Lynn Hart! Ask whether Mysteria was romantically involved with the victim. Mysteria: Have you caught Lynn's killer, ? I tried eating some popcorn, but was so distraught, I couldn't finish it. Isaac: We are closing in on the culprit. But we wanted you to explain this message... it seems you and Miss Hart were more than friends. Mysteria (sweating): Oh, that flyer... how embarrassing! Mysteria: Lynn and I were very close, it's true. I'd often win her small gifts at the shooting gallery, just to see her smile. Mysteria: But Lynn mistook this for romantic gestures. After she handed me this flyer, I made it clear I did not return her feelings. Isaac: Matters of the heart are often powerful motives for murder, madam. Mysteria: Perish the thought, ! Lynn was my most trusted friend and confidant, and my life will never be the same without her! Examine Locked Safe. Isaac: Good heavens, ! There's a man in that safe! Harold (bound in chains): Blast! Another 20 seconds and I would've freed myself! Harold: Harold Coppersmith, at your service! The greatest magician the world has ever known! I'd shake your hand... but... Isaac: We're here investigating the murder of Lynn Hart, Mr Coppersmith. A colleague of yours, I presume? Harold: Lynn's got herself killed, has she? Well, just give me a few seconds and I'll get out of these chains. Isaac: You do that, Mr Coppersmith. will be wanting to have a word with you. Find out what Harold Coppersmith knows about the murder. Harold: That was most impressive, cracking my safe, . Have you considered a career as an escape artist? Isaac: No, we have not, Mr Coppersmith. Now, to the matter of Miss Hart's murder. Harold: Yes, very tragic. But you cannot possibly think I had anything to do with it... I've been literally tied up all day! Isaac: We were hoping you could tell us something about Miss Hart. Perhaps someone might've wished to harm her? Harold: I know nothing of the sort. Lynn was a highly skilled performer. Nowhere near as charismatic as myself, mind you. Harold: Other than that, I knew nothing about the woman. Harold: Now, if you'll excuse me, , I must lie down. I've a cracking headache! POOF! Harold: ......... (Harold disappears.) Later, on the airship... Isaac: We've admittedly encountered a colorful cast of characters at Wonderland Carnival, . Nut who among them would have motive to kill Lynn Hart? Isaac: Her assistant Delores Bower and the illusionist Harold Coppersmith were both indifferent to the death of their colleague... Isaac: ... While Mysteria's complicated relationship with the victim may have driven her to murder. Isaac: Hope Woodford most certainly quarreled with Miss Hart, her relentless search for Faith borders on the obsessive. Isaac: Frankly, there's- Charles: , come quickly! I've done something terrible! Charles: I was experimenting with some magic tricks and... I've made Maddie disappear! Chapter 3 Isaac Bontemps: Of all the colorful cast of characters we've encountered at Wonderland Carnival, ... Isaac: ... I'm at a loss as to which of them would have reason to murder Lynn Hart. Frankly, there- Charles: ! I've... done something terrible! Isaac: What happened, Charlie? Charles: This carnival inspired me to experiment with some magic tricks and... well... Charles: I've made Maddie disappear! Isaac: Disappear? How? Charles: I was trying a vanishing illusion in my workshop, Maddie was my assistant. No sooner had I said the magic words, she was gone! Charles: Please, , come help me get her back! In Charlie's workshop... Charles: See, ? Maddie is nowhere to be found. I don't know what to do- Maddie: Charles Dupont! Of all the foolish things, what on earth did you think you were doing?! Charles: Maddie! Thank goodness you're safe! I was so worried- Maddie: Don't "Maddie" me! One minute I'm here taking part in your juvenile games, and the next I'm stuck in your closet, locked in the dark! Maddie: Thankfully Evie heard me calling for help! Charles (sweating): Darling, I- Maddie: I don't want to hear it, Charlie! I need to be alone! SLAM! (Maddie leaves.) Charles: ......... Charles: Dear me, ! I've made a mess of things this time. I had better go talk to her. (Charles leaves.) Isaac: Ah, . Young love can be so fragile. We'd best let them sort this out themselves. Isaac: In the meantime, Lynn Hart's killer has staged a vanishing act of their own, and it's up to us to find them. Isaac: We know the culprit was present in the circus dressing room following the murder, so perhaps another look backstage will prove fruitful! Investigate Makeup Station. Isaac: Those chocolates appear to have been intended for the victim, . Isaac: We've confirmed the bearded lady didn't have amorous intentions towards Miss Hart, but clearly someone else did. A sample of that white substance may tell us who! Isaac: That handbag is undoubtedly the victim's. A search through Miss Hart's personal effects could provide us with more details surrounding the circumstances of her murder. Isaac: That broken target, on the other hand, might simply be rubbish. But if you wish to put it back together, I'll trust your instincts, . Examine Victim's Bag. Isaac: You managed to get he victim's bag open, , but it's empty apart from this strange notebook. Isaac: Let's take a look inside. Oh dear, I cannot make head nor tail of these bizarre symbols! Isaac: Unusual codes and icons may not be my forté, but they certainly are right up Evie's alley. Let's send her this notebook at once! Analyze Notebook. Evie: This notebook is one of the most fascinating things I've seen in ages, ! Evie (sweating): However, once I realized what I was looking at, I felt like I was intruding! Isaac: I don't follow, Evie. Evie: It's a book of magic tricks! These cryptic diagrams are detailed instructions on performing magical illusions! Evie: As curious as I am, I didn't want to pry. A magician's secrets are sacred, ! Isaac: A book of magician's secrets? Why, this must belong to Harold Coppersmith! What was the victim doing with this? Isaac: Unfortunately, we cannot ask Miss Hart, but Mr Coppersmith is alive and well. Let's see if he's rematerialized, ! Find out what the victim was doing with Harold Coppersmith's notebook. Harold (making a box of popcorn levitate): Ah, ! You've just caught me on a break. Care for some popcorn? Isaac: No, Mr Coppersmith. We found your notebook, and are wondering how it got into the victim's hands? Harold (holding his notebook): Thank the stars, you found my book! Harold: You didn't look inside, did you? Isaac: Well, no. We simply- Harold: Lynn, that treacherous Jezebel! She feigned interest in my illusions in an effort to get closer to me. All the while scheming to steal my book! Harold: Once she had it, she blackmailed me, threatening to expose my secrets to the world! Harold: I was so angry, I had the mind to shoot her right there and then with my gallery rifle! Harold: But I ignored her threats! A magician never reveals their secrets, I will take them to the grave! Isaac: To be more precise, Mr Copppersmith, Miss Hart did. And I do hope for your sake you didn't put her there. Or your next disappearing act will be right into a prison cell! Examine Broken Target. Isaac: Your instincts proved correct, . This is the victim's knife-throwing target! Isaac: And look at that message: "I can do this better than you, Lynn!" Isaac: Someone was clearly convinced they could upstage the victim's knife-throwing abilities. I agree, ; Miss Hart's assistant is a likely candidate. Isaac: Delores Bower was angry their show would be adversely affected by Miss Hart's murder. Perhaps that wasn't the only thing she was cross about. Let's speak to her about this message! Ask Delores Bower about the target message. Delores: Must we do this now, ? I've such a dreadful headache, I had to borrow some caffeine citrate from Mysteria. Isaac: I'm afraid we must insist, Miss Bower. We found this target, and we were wondering if you might explain this message? Delores: Lynn broke that, did she? That figures! She could never accept the truth that I was the superior talent! Delores: A roadblock was all Lynn was, standing in my way! Delores: I should've been the star of the show, but she insisted I remain the assistant; strapped to that wheel, spun around like a gramophone record! Isaac: One could very easily conclude you employed your "superior" skills to right that wrong, Miss Bower... Delores: Hardly! I'm a performer, . An artist. Murder is crass and beneath me! Examine Box of Chocolates. Isaac: Let's make haste and get that substance you collected from that box of chocolates under the microscope, ! The sooner we discover the identity of Lynn Hart's suitor, the better! Examine White Substance. Isaac: That substance you found on that box of chocolates is face makeup, . Or more specifically, the kind worn by a clown. Isaac: Could it have been Twinkles, Wonderland's resident funnyman, who sent Miss Hart these passionate pralines? Isaac: Twinkles spoke highly of Miss Hart's professional prowess, but it appears his affections towards the victim were more of the romantic nature. Let's find him at once! Question Twinkles the Clown about sending the victim chocolates. Isaac: When we spoke to you earlier, Twinkles, you neglected to mention you had romantic intentions towards Miss Hart! Twinkles (sweating): I err... well... Twinkles: Oh, alright. No sense denying it. I was in love with Lynn! Twinkles: She was such a beautiful woman, in every sense of the word! It made me want to share my popcorn with her, or try to make her laugh. Twinkles: But she would hardly look at me. But could you blame her, ? Who would want to be with a freak like me? Isaac: Well, umm... yes. I can see how your makeup could be off-putting. Twinkles: At first I was angry, taking out my frustrations at the shooting gallery! Twinkles: But in the end I was just sad, getting headaches all the time. People don't realize, , there's a man with feelings behind this makeup! On the fairgrounds... Isaac: The facts of this case are growing more complicated by the minute, . Isaac: Not only have you discovered the victim was blackmailing Harold Coppersmith, threatening to reveal his secrets... Isaac: ... There's the bizarre triangle of unrequited love between Miss Hart, the bearded lady and Twinkles the Clown! Isaac: My sights, however, are firmly aimed at Miss Hart's assistant, who benefits greatly by the death of her partner and will eagerly take over as star of the show! Isaac: Convoluted as it may seem, we shall find the killer, ! Let's make another sweep of these fairgrounds, perhaps there are clues we overlooked! Investigate Fair Stands. Isaac: That must be Lynn Hart's set of throwing knives, ! The three blades we found in the victim's body are missing! Isaac: The killer must've taken the knives and discarded the rest of the set here. Isaac: As such, a sample of those red fragments could offer us a crucial lead! Isaac: Good thinking, , searching through that basket of carnival prizes. You never know what we might discover. Isaac: Miss Hart's killer has been elusive, but they shan't remain at large for long! Examine Knife Set. Isaac: That was quick work collecting a sample of those red fragments from the victim's knives, . Let's maintain our momentum and get this to Viola! Analyze Red Fragments. Viola: "What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name, would smell as sweet." Isaac: I take it this Shakespearean soliloquy has something to do with the sample of red fragments found on the victim's knife set? Viola: Indeed it does, Isaac! Those pieces will undoubtedly help you narrow down the field of suspects! Viola: The fragments are in fact pieces of rose petals! I've deduced therefore that Miss Hart's killer must be wearing a red rose on their person, and that these petals fell off when they retrieved the victim's knives! Isaac: Well done, ! It shan't be long before you've caught this rose-wearing killer red-handed! Examine Basket of Toys. Isaac: You've found a bloody rag buried amongst those carnival toys, ! If that blood matches the victim, we can be certain this was discarded by the killer! Let's dispatch this to Viola, post-haste! Analyze Cloth. Viola: There's always a palpable sense of mystery and illusion at a carnival, . And this cloth you sent me is no exception! Viola: First of all, I can confirm this blood matches the victim's type, so you can be positive the cloth was discarded by her killer! Isaac: Splendid work, Viola! And I've no doubt you've discerned some other minute element left behind by the killer! Some vital clue! Viola: Oddly enough, no. Apart from the blood, the cloth is devoid of containments. Isaac: Botheration, ! An unfortunate dead end! Viola: Fear not, Isaac! The cloth itself is an important clue, . This specific material is designed to polish rhinestones, or in other words, false diamonds. Viola: If the killer was in possession of a cloth of this nature, it indicates they must be wearing rhinestones! Isaac: Well, I'm confident you won't be dazzled by false diamonds, . We're on the hunt for a killer wearing rhinestones! After completing all the tasks... Isaac: The marvel, magic and mystery of the carnival weren't enough to distract you from identifying Lynn Hart's killer, ! Isaac: Grab the handcuffs, it's time to make an arrest! Take care of the killer now! Isaac: Mysteria, you're under arrest for the murder of Lynn Hart! Mysteria: What? How could you say such a thing? Lynn was my dearest friend! Isaac: Then how is it we found our rose petals on the victim's knives, the ones you used to stab Miss Hart! Mysteria (sweating): Her knives? I... I've never touched those! Isaac: The blades in question suggest otherwise! Residue from your popcorn was found on the murder weapon! Mysteria: You must believe me, ! I'd never hurt Lynn! Isaac: You may have tried to ease your conscience, wiping your hands clean of the victim's blood, but your rhinestone cloth has been your undoing! Isaac: What did your closest friend, whom you claim to have the deepest affection for, ever do that drove you to murder? Mysteria (crying): She found out who I was! Lynn discovered my true identity! Isaac: Your true identity? What do you mean? Mysteria: Well, you see, ... Mysteria (removing her disguise): ... I am Faith Woodford! Isaac: Faith Woodford? Hope's sister? Mysteria: Yes! After I escaped from Gryphon Sanctuary, I needed somewhere to hide. A place where I could blend in and disappear. Mysteria: So I became Mysteria, Wonderland's bearded lady. Nobody suspected me, nobody would come looking for me here. Mysteria: But when Lynn fell in love with me, she started digging into my past and discovered my true identity. When she told me about it, I just panicked... Mysteria: ... I couldn't risk my secret getting out! I haven't even revealed myself to my sister for fear of being sent back to the asylum! Isaac: So you murdered your friend! Mysteria: It all happened so fast, I'd stabbed her before I knew what was happening. I couldn't bear being sent back to Gryphon Sanctuary, so I staged the murder to cover my tracks! Mysteria (crying): I didn't want to do it, you must believe me, ! But I had no choice! I don't belong at the asylum! Isaac: And yet your plans have availed you nothing, Miss Woodford. You're under arrest for the murder of Lynn Hart! Judge Lawson: Faith Woodford, otherwise known as Mysteria, you stand before this Court charged with the murder of Lynn Hart. How do you plead? Mysteria: Guilty, Your Honor. I murdered my closest friend, but I had no choice. Judge Lawson: I grow tired of criminals claiming they had no option but to commit murder! There are always lawful alternatives! Mysteria: But you don't understand! I simply couldn't risk being sent back to Gryphon Sanctuary! I was going mad there! Judge Lawson: Presumably this is the reason you were committed there in the first place, Miss Woodford. The fact you escaped, only to commit murder, does not speak in your favor. Judge Lawson: Therefore, this Court has no choice but to send you back to the asylum, to spend the rest of your days under strict supervision! Mysteria: No, you mustn't! I cannot go back! I don't belong there! Have mercy, please! Later, on the airship... Isaac: A more tragic case I can hardly conceive, . We finally discover the whereabouts of Hope Woodford's sister, Faith... Isaac: ... Only to have to arrest her for murder! Isaac: It appears Hope was right all along, her sister was hiding at the carnival after escaping from Gryphon Sanctuary. Isaac: It is sad the Woodford sisters couldn't be happily reunited, but Faith clearly wasn't fit to leave the asylum. Isaac: And once again, justice has been served, , thanks to your exemplary efforts! Lost Souls (4/6) Isaac Bontemps: A more tragic case I can hardly conceive, . You find Hope Woodford's sister, Faith, only to have to arrest her for murder! Isaac: This is the second time a patient from Gryphon Sanctuary has been found guilty of murder. If I were them, I'd be keeping a closer eye on their patients! Charles: Apologies for the interruption, , but I need your help! Charles: Maddie is still furious about her unfortunate... disappearance. I must make it up to her! Charles: So I was thinking, if I could learn a few magic tricks that I could show her, she might find it in her heart to forgive me! Charles: Perhaps you could introduce me to Harold Coppersmith, ? I'm certain he would be willing to teach me! Isaac: Well, I suppose if is willing to speak with this fellow, I don't see why not. He might- Hope: , is it true you sent my sister back to Gryphon Sanctuary?! You're making a grave mistake! Hope: My sister is NOT crazy! She doesn't belong there! Isaac: Those are very serious claims, Miss Woodford. You're going to have to explain yourself! Isaac: , I can interrogate Hope Woodford with you, unless you'd rather talk to Mr Coppersmith first. Talk to Hope about her sister. Hope: , you're making a mistake! Faith has no business being locked up at Gryphon Sanctuary... she isn't mentally unstable! Isaac: You are aware that your sister escaped from the aforementioned institution? And has been convicted of a senseless murder? These are hardly the actions of a stable individual. Hope: I understand Faith committed a terrible crime and must pay the consequences, but she was only trying to protect herself! Hope: If you don't believe me, I can prove it to you! I have Faith's diary right here, with all of her- Hope: Oh, I told you I'm always misplacing things! I must've dropped my sister's diary when I was at the Wonderland Carnival! Hope: If you can find it, , you will see that I'm telling the truth! My sister belongs in prison, not an asylum! Isaac: Very well, Miss Woodford. If there's any credibility to your account, must discover it for certain! Let's return to the fairgrounds at once! Investigate Fairgrounds. Isaac: If Hope Woodford is to be believed, that diary you've found could very well belong to her sister, Faith. Isaac: The text on the cover has faded, . But I'm sure retrieving it will be child's play! Examine Faded Diary. Isaac: Huzzah, ! You've found Faith Woodford's diary! Isaac: But what are we to do with this anthology of Faith's entries? How can we use this to determine the veracity of Hope's claims that her sister is of sound mind? Isaac: Very shrewd, . Diego can examine the diary's contents to get a better understanding of the woman who wrote it. Isaac: Let's dispatch this journal to Diego, post-haste! Analyze Faith's Diary. Diego: I can barely contain my excitement, , reading this diary. Nothing is more thrilling than the endless musings of an adolescent female. Isaac: I beg your pardon, Diego! That book contains the innermost thoughts of a young woman. Where's your decorum? Diego: My apologies, . Diego: Now, about the diary itself. While I cannot speak to Faith Woodford's current state of mind, the language and the handwriting indicate she was of sound mind at the time of writing. Isaac: And on what are you basing your conclusions, Diego? Diego: The narrative of a mentally unstable individual would be incoherent, lacking structure. The entried on these pages, however, make perfect sense. Diego: And while I expected to find erratic, scrawled handwriting, Faith's penmanship is flawless. There isn't a misstroke to be found! Diego: As far as I'm concerned, these entries are merely the musings of a rational young woman! Isaac: This is troubling, . We've found Gryphon Sanctuary deficient in many areas, but surely the unnecessary admission of healthy patients isn't one of them! Isaac: However, under the circumstances, I see no choice but that we speak with Faith herself! Ask Faith Woodford about her diary. (Mysteria is now wearing her prison uniform.) Mysteria: , thank goodness! You mustn't allow me to rot away here at Gryphon Sanctuary, I don't belong here! Isaac: That's precisely why we've come, Miss Woodford. Your sister Hope has made a convincing argument in your favor, but we'd like to hear your version of the story. Mysteria: It's not "my version" of any story, it's the truth! I was locked away because of my "flights of fancy," but the truth is, my parents just didn't want me to live the life I wanted! Mysteria: I've written stories since I was a child, and I was determined to make this my trade. But my parents said becoming a writer could dishonor my family name, sending me here to rot! Mysteria: The doctors wouldn't listen, and with the drugs they kept pumping into me, it wasn't long before I started seeing things! Mysteria: But I threw away that poison when I escaped, and I was fully lucid when I killed Lynn. It's fear that drove me to murder, not madness! Isaac: Your realize we only have your word, Miss Woodford? Without those drugs- Mysteria: I have proof! I hid what was left of the medicine in the Wonderland Carnival tent, it will still be there! Isaac: Very well, , it appears we're heading back to the circus. But let's stop for refreshments on the way, I'm famished! Investigate Circus Tent. Isaac: Capital thinking, . If Faith Woodford threw away medication from her treatment at Gryphon Sanctuary, what better place to look in than in the trash! Let's roll up our sleeves and dig in! Examine Trash Can. Isaac: You've found a vial of medicine that clearly belonged to Faith Woodford in that trash can, . Do be careful with that syringe! Isaac: Let's send this elixir straight to Viola for some definitive answers! If Faith has been wrongfully committed to Gryphon Sanctuary, we must find out! Analyze Medicine. Viola: You were wise to take caution with that syringe, . Both of the medicines you sent me are extremely potent, and rather alarming... Viola: Taken separately, these two pharmaceuticals are relatively harmless. They're designed to sedate a patient, calming their nerves. Viola: However, when combined, the substances have the opposite effect, including hallucinations and unsettling the mind. Isaac: Are you saying Faith Woodford was prescribed these drugs to deliberately make her appear unstable? Viola: I have no proof it was intentional. The prescribing physician was the late Dr Irving Blackmoor, so it may have been a case of malpractice. Isaac: I agree, . We've already seen firsthand Dr Blackmoor's questionable treatment methods. Viola: The heart of the matter is that there are no conclusive grounds for Faith's mental illness, and she could therefore not be forced to remain at Gryphon Sanctuary. Viola: For all intents and purposes, she must be considered in full possession of her mental faculties at the time of Lynn Hart's murder. Isaac: Which means Faith belongs in prison, not an asylum. That settles it, ! We must seek an audience with Judge Lawson and petition him to repeal his sentence. To the courthouse! At the Concordia Courthouse... Isaac: We appreciate you taking the time to conduct this hearing, Judge Lawson. has uncovered new information regarding the mental health of Faith Woodford. Isaac: The circumstances surrounding her commitment and the effects of her prescribed medication raise doubts about her being mentally ill. We therefore request she serve out her sentence in prison. Judge Lawson: I agree, . I've reviewed Miss Woodford's file, and I've found no clear evidence Lynn Hart's murder was the result of madness. Judge Lawson: Miss Woodford shall be immediately released from Gryphon Sanctuary and serve 20 years in prison for her crimes. Judge Lawson: And let me take the opportunity of this hearing to express my concerns about the management of Gryphon Sanctuary. There seems to be a clear lack of direction and oversight! Isaac: If we may, Judge Lawson, would it be possible for the two sisters to see each other, before Faith is transferred? Isaac: After Hope's extensive search, it only seems fair they have the chance to be reunited. Judge Lawson: Very well, , I'll allow it. The Woodford sisters will be permitted a meeting under the strict supervision of the Flying Squad. Court is adjourned! Reunite Faith Woodford with her sister. Mysteria: Is it really true, ? Am I being transferred out of Gryphon Sanctuary? Isaac: Yes, you will serve out your sentence in prison, And there's someone here who would like to see you. Hope: Faith! I always knew I'd find you! Mysteria: Hope! After all this time! (Hope hugs Mysteria.) Mysteria: ......... Isaac: , this is a sight for sore eyes! Mysteria: Hope, I'm so sorry I let you down. I should've known you'd find me, but I got so scared... Hope: I understand! You were backed into a corner. Prison bars won't separate us now, I'll come visit you every say! At last I know you'll be safe! Mysteria: , thanks for everything you've done for us! I know this is a small gesture, but please, take this. We're forever in your debt! Ask Harold Coppersmith to teach Charlie magic. Harold (fire blazing from his hands): Ah, ! You've decided to join the carnival as an illusionist after all? Charles: Not exactly, Mr Coppersmith. But we were hoping you might teach me a few of your magic tricks! Harold: I told you before, a magician never reveals his secrets! How I perform my "tricks," as you so inaccurately call them, shall remain a mystery. Charles: Please, Mr Coppersmith. I'm a man of science, you could at least give me a sporting chance to prove my mettle. Harold: Very well, but I doubt you'll succeed. You'll find some of my equipment in my dressing room, . Are you up to the challenge of solving a mystery? Harold: Should you master it, you'll be well on your way to becoming a magician! Charles: Why, thank you, Mr Coppersmith! Come , let's get ourselves backstage! Investigate Dressing Room. Charles: Look ! The equipment Harold Coppersmith mentioned must be hidden in that box! Charles: Let's not waste a moment opening up this box... I can hardly contain my excitement! Examine Magic Box. Charles: What did you find inside that box, ? A book of spells? The proverbial smoke and mirrors? Charles: Hmmm... this box is full of strange mechanisms. Not exactly what I'd expected. Charles: Nevertheless, no mystery is too great for me! As I've said, "a Dupont always seeks knowledge!" Charles: Give me a few hours with this box in my lab, ! I'll crack its secrets in no time! Analyze Magic Box. Charles (holding the magic box): My word, ! This box... is astounding! I could never have imagined what it was capable of! (The box projects an image of a rose.) Charles: Naturally, a magician can't go into detail. But suffice it to say, the box has the capacity to project light, creating cunning illusions. (Fire blazes from the box.) Charles: There are also numerous compartments hidden inside these mechanisms, so after the magician conceals the device... Charles (fire blazing from his hands): ... one can perform fascinating feats of fantasy! Charles: There's so much more I could do, but I'm dying to show Maddie! Let's go find her, ! Show Maddie some magic tricks. Maddie: I don't know why you've dragged me in here, . I've nothing to say to- POOF! (Charles appears.) Charles: ......... Charles: Madeline, my dearest, prepare to be dazzled! Charles: A rose by any other name... Charles (making a rose levitate): ... would never smell as sweet as you! Maddie: Why, Charlie! Oh my! Charles (fire blazing from his hands): My flames of passion burn for you... Maddie: Oh, Charlie! Charles: Just the sight of your face, my darling, makes my love for you... Charles (make a dove appear): ... take flight! Maddie: My goodness, Charlie! How did you... Charles: persuaded Harold Coppersmith to teach me some illusions. I wanted to apologize, to prove to you I could do it! Maddie: Oh, Charlie, you may be a fool, but you're the smartest one in the world... and you're my fool! Charles: And you're everything this fool could ever hope for, Maddie! Thank you for all the help, ! Please, I'd like you to have this, I found it happen in the magician's box! Later, in the Chief's office... Chief Wright: Congratulations all around on a splendid job, ! And fortuitous timing; our new Police Commissioner, Thaddeus Mulroney, just stopped by for a visit! Thaddeus: , your impeccable reputation precedes you. The citizens of Concordia owe you a debt of gratitude for your stellar work at the Flying Squad! Thaddeus: I'm aware I have big shoes to fill following the death of Commissioner Baldwin, but I feel confident Mayor Castletown has made the right decision appointing me to the office. Thaddeus: I look forward to working with you, ! Chief Wright: That will be all, . Can I offer you a tour of the airship, Commissioner Mulroney? Moments later... Isaac: I do believe the Chief is correct, . With Commissioner Mulroney at the helm, the Concordian Police Department is in good hands! Isaac: And although Faith Woodford will spend a long time in prison, I'm gratified we helped her reunite with her sister! Isaac: But frankly, I'm disturbed by the woeful tidings emerging from Gryphon Sanctuary. Isaac: Not only did Faith manage to escape their custody, she was so terrified at the prospect of returning, she was willing to commit murder! Maddie: And who could blame her, since it's evident she was committed to the asylum despite being of sound mind! Maddie: One has to wonder what else might be going on at Gryphon Sanctuary... and whether it's linked to the Rochesters' alleged dark schemes in Grim Chapel! Maddie: Staff at the asylum have been tight-lipped, but I've heard they often lodge at the nearby Claiborne Hotel. Isaac: If that's the case, we haven't a moment to lose, . We're checking into the Claiborne Hotel! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts